


RogersS@shield.gov

by kleenestar, maastrictian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Gen, Steve Rogers vs. the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleenestar/pseuds/kleenestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrictian/pseuds/maastrictian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers electronic messaging, much to Tony's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RogersS@shield.gov

(3:17:55 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** HEY TONY AM I INSTANT MESSAGING CORRECTLY? NATASHA SAYS I CAN TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS?  
(3:18:07 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** oh, sorry, she says all caps is rude  
(3:18:16 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** and she made a "caps" / "cap" joke  
(3:18:40 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** I was going to make that joke. No one makes my jokes before I do. Tell Natasha she's fired.  
(3:18:52 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** she says its up to fury to fire her  
(3:19:05 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** she also says its ok to use capital letters on names  
(3:19:08 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** Bruce  
(3:19:10 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** Natasha  
(3:19:10 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** Thor  
(3:19:11 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** ok  
(3:19:25 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** So ... did you need something?  
(3:19:33 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Or were you just excited about the magic glowing box?  
(3:19:46 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** yes, natasha says i should tell you about this  
(3:19:48 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** wait  
(3:19:55 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** she has to tell me how to post an image  
(3:19:59 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** one sec  
(3:20:03 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Oh my God.  
(3:20:06 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** we are going to do a link  
(3:20:08 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** is that ok?  
(3:20:10 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Yes, post the goddamn link.  
(3:20:17 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Don't mind me, I'll just be over here drinking myself into a stupor.  
(3:20:30 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** oh!  
(3:20:34 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** this copy and paste thing is neat  
(3:20:35 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** ok  
(3:20:37 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** here we go  
(3:20:44 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** I was typing it all out  
(3:20:47 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** <http://i.imgur.com/rskoEKq.jpg>  
(3:20:59 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** ... you're both fired.  
(3:21:17 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Also, I'm buying that company and shutting it down.  
(3:21:20 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Jarvis, do you hear me? Shut it down.  
(3:21:21 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Jarvis?  
(3:21:22 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Jarvis?  
(3:21:23 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** natasha says i should type "L" and "O" over and over again  
(3:21:37 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
(3:21:39 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** like that  
(3:21:43 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Great. Nice work.  
(3:21:52 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** Why don't you go find something to glare manfully at?  
(3:22:04 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** ok  
(3:22:13 PM) **RogersS@shield.gov:** see you at movie night  
(3:22:20 PM) **CEO@stark.com:** ... oh God.  
(3:22:20 PM) **CEO@stark.com is offline**


End file.
